


The Notebook

by MadSketch



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe, M/M, i can't tag neither, i can't write in english for god's sake, ranmaru is a sweetheart, ranrei for your soul, reiji needs a hug, there's angst, thx my own reiji for correcting me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSketch/pseuds/MadSketch
Summary: Everything began when Ranmaru found a pink notebook in the entrance of his building, with a call for help written inside. Cold and distant Ranmaru being actually a sweetheart, he tried to help, but what a clown he did help





	1. Prologue

Ranmaru Kurosaki never paid much attention to his surroundings, a waste of time. When he had to go out, he would only go straight from point A to point B. But the flashy pink notebook on top of the mail boxes in the entrance of his building did catch his attention.  
The silver-haired man approached enough to take the book, flippping through the pages to find its owner's name. All he could find was a long message on the first pages after the cover. Ranmaru never knew if he read the words in hope to find a name or out of curiosity.

“Hello there, stranger reading those lines ! You know, I'm having a hard time in my life and friends told me to write my feelings down, but that's sooo annoying to write all one ! ~  
I watched a drama recently and the heroine left a notebook in her building after writing down her problems, hoping for advices from stranger to stranger. So I'm trying this too ! ♥  
I'll check the notebook everyday, looking for a reply. You're not obliged to write your feelings,we can just discuss ! It's easier to confess to strangers tho ~  
If you're actually replying, please take your time. I'll wait until the notebook reappears onto the mail boxes if it's taken someday.

SO !! I'll do what I said and write down what's bothering me !  
As I said, my life is pretty hard, messed up those days. I've lost something really important and lot of my friends blame me for it. I think so too. You know, it's hard when you lose something precious, even more when you're accused of it and it's hellish when you're alone to deal with everything. I'm almost wishing I'd never wake up tomorrow morning. It's ruining y life. I can't sleep or I'll be having horrible nightmares, enough to make me throw up. I'm scared of losing the few people I still have in my life. It's hard to put on a smile everyday.  
Ah, sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to be so dramatic for a first encounter. Thanks for listening/reading my boring life drama, and for your answer ! ♥ “

The message stopped there. Ranmaru stared at the words. Wow. This dude or girl was really having a hard time. The heterochromatic guy felt a bit bad for judging his own life shitty now.  
Of course, he had lost things and people, but he was never made responsible of all this. He could'nt leave the pinkt notebook there. Not after reading all of this. This poor person was seeking help, so desesperately they asked a stranger without thinking someone could use everything that would be said against them.  
Ranmaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before climbing the stairs leading to his room, the notebook in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranmaru stared at the lines, still blank after hours. Since he had picked up the notebook, he hadn't written a single word in response. Instead, he drank too much coffee, attempted to take a nap, even playing his bass couldn't make him concentrated enough to forget about the message. It was a call for hope. As cold and distant as he could appear, Ranmaru couldn't ignore the call. What would happen if he never returned the book or took too long to do so ? What would happen to the poor person trying to get support how they could and to never receive it ?  
So Ranmaru sat at his desk, put away his partitions and makeup and opened the notebook, black pen in hand. And there he had been for hours, trying to reply in the best way. At first, he sounded too sorry, the first writer didn't seem to need having people feeling this way for them, they needed support.  
The bassist sighed, and as his phone rang, he decided he needed a break. He took his phone, unlocking it to read the new texts wich showed up while walking to his window.  
The main singer of the group asked for a quick meeting by tomorrow to planify the upcoming month, concerts and rehearsals. They chatted a bit, though the meet-up was settled quickly. Before he definitely let go of the phone, Ran asked his friend how he could reply to someone in trouble without sounding too careless or sorry.

“Tell them to talk more about how they feel and why ! Try to understand things between the lines. But how surprising of you to help someone out of the blue ! – Mira♥  
“Easier said then done” – Bananaddict  
“Wait.. what are trying to say ?!” – Bananaddict

No reply but the man could perfectly imagine his friend laughing. He sighed and took place again in front of the desk and the pink book.

“Hey stranger. I don't know for how long you've been waiting for a reply, I probably can't imagine how hopeless you may be. I'll try to help you out of this 'hell' as you say. Consider yourself lucky.  
I don't have much to say, it's kind of my first dealing with someone in a hell of a situation. At least, I'm here to read you, so don't hesitate.”  
Ranmaru.

The silver-haired man read his message once, twice, three times before judging it good enough.  
Checking them, Ranmaru closed the notebook and put it in his bag. He would leave it at the 'usual' place before leaving for the meet-up.  
Somehow, he felt lighter now that he'd answered the call for help, he was sure he did'nt gave false hope to someone.  
Ranmaru connected his phone to the speakers and let loud rock music play while doing his everyday routine : cooking, bathering, taking care of his face and then he would play his bass a bit more until he felt tired enough to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is here ! Thanks for the kudos and comments, it's motivating me a lot !! I know it's short but I jsut can't picture this fi with long chapters.. I'll try to post a chapter per week btw


	3. Chapter 3

Reiji had spent one of the wort day of his whole life. The whole day has been disastrous : he woke up late, arriving at the shop almost in time but left the keys on his car, parked a bit far because the street was unuasually crowded, making him late anyway. For once, the brunet had a good sleep, without nightmares but he was already so tired. And finally, his boss sent him home before noon, forcing him to take some days off to get better.  
Reiji had always been the best of all the employees, smiling so much is cheeks went numb, happy and making jokes everytime, but never a mistake.  
Today has been the complete opposite. He was on his mind all day, every hour, every minute, since this day.  
As depressed as he was, noticing the pink notebook was missing when coming home brightened his day, a spark of hope lightnening in his heart. Maybe the book was missing this morning too, but he was too stressed to notice.  
It all was enough to put on a small smile on Reiji's face, and the brunet got to his appartment, the heart a bit lighter yet anxious to know who had the notebook and when would they return it.

Reiji was so excited he couldn't sleep. The rest of the day has been annoying but passed. But the night. The night seemed eternal. Reiji gave up and got out of his bed, grabbing his keys, almost running in the stairs in pajamas, with his noisy slippers, jumping of the staircase when he reached the last stairs, making a loud 'boum' followed by the 'honk' of his shoes, sounds resonating in the building, the clicking of his keys adding to the mayhem. Using the flashlight of his phone, his breath stopped. The notebook was here. The man stared at the pink cover before picking it up, his hands shaking.  
As fast as he could, he ran up the stairs, slamming the door and almost fell more than he sat down on his couch. Reiji didn't even bother to switch on the light, using his phone. He turned the pages, one more after his own message and found a new one. Reiji felt like he could cry. Someone replied. Someone took interest in his notebook, read his message and replied. He wasn't alone.  
The brunet then realized he has been holding his breath all long. He took a deep breath, his heart stopped racing but his hands were still shaking.

 

Reiji left the couch, turning on the light and stared at the pink notebook as he was trying to calm himself down. Finally, he took a glass of water and sat down again, going calmly through the pages to read the message.

Reiji had read the words so many times he stopped counting. “Ranmaru” seemed like such a nice guy, telling he was there for him. The small hope in Reiji's heart grew a little.

“Hi Ranmaru ! Thanks for replying. It definitely did cheer me up. I had a disastrous day … Woke up late, made it in time to work but forgot my keys on my car, parked who knows where ! And on top of that, my boss sent me home and forced me to take a whole week off to rest.. But I absolutely don't know what to do with all this free time ! Any ideas, Ranran ?”  
– Reiji :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to write in English omg ;;  
> I still thank my own Reiji for beta-ing this mess !


End file.
